


Take A Deep Breath (We're Doing Just Fine)

by CBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance loves him too, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Wedding superstitions, Weddings, Worried Lance (Voltron), he's hopelessly in love with his fiance, reassuring Shiro, whoops everyone else is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: “Lance, dude, it was perfect the first three times.” Hunk, Lance's best friend and best man, sighed from the seat just behind him.Lance huffed. “It needs to be better than perfect!” Yanking at his hair, Lance's shoulders sagged after his fit. “I just want everything to be perfect.”Hunk smiled sympathetically. He rose from his seat, resting a warm hand on Lance's shoulder. “And it will be.” He chuckled. “You're getting married to the guy of your dreams, man. And he's grossly in love with you.”





	Take A Deep Breath (We're Doing Just Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Shance Valentine exchange hosted by @shance-cafe on tumblr!! I had so much fun doing this ^^ I would have tagged my giftee but I'm not certain if/what they're AO3 is LOL I should have asked, shouldn't I have? I'm a mess. Please accept my Valentine, mess and all. :)

Fidgeting nervously with the bow tie around his neck, Lance shifted from foot to foot in front of the floor length mirror. He groaned in frustration when the bow did not rest just right against his suit. Lance undid the knot. His movements were jagged with his aggravation.

“Lance, dude, it was perfect the first three times.” Hunk, Lance's best friend and best man, sighed from the seat just behind him.

Lance huffed. “It needs to be better than perfect!” Yanking at his hair, Lance's shoulders sagged after his fit. “I just want everything to be perfect.”

Hunk smiled sympathetically. He rose from his seat, resting a warm hand on Lance's shoulder. “And it will be.” He chuckled. “You're getting married to the guy of your dreams, man. And he's grossly in love with you.”

“It's not gross!” Lance flailed as he defended his fiancé. “It's sweet.” His expression softened into a dopey smile.

Rolling his eyes, Hunk laughed loudly. “Exactly.” He dragged Lance into a side hug as he looked at both of their reflections in the mirror. “You two will be grossly sweet until you're both too old to taste anything.”

Lance chuckled as his posture relaxed. “Longer than that.”

“Longer than that.” Hunk nodded. He gave Lance's shoulder a pat. “Now, as your best man, I have to go check on everything else.”

Lance's brow raised high into his combed back bangs. “Keith is supposed to be helping with half of that.” He half-heartedly reprimanded.

“And he is.” Hunk reassured as he backed away. “Half of it is keeping Shiro from rushing in here and seeing you before the ceremony.”

Lance snorted a laugh. His cheeks heated in a pleasant pink. “Shiro wouldn't do that.”

Hunk leveled Lance with an unimpressed look. “You clearly don't know who you're marrying.” He chuckled at Lance's indignation. “See you at the altar!” He waved before quickly closing the door behind him.

Turning back to his reflection, Lance placed his cool palm against his warm cheek. “Oh wow, you're a mess.” He snickered at himself. “One pretty guy promises you a forever and you melt like putty.” Lance blinks before shaking his head. “Jeez, pull yourself together and stop talking to yourself.”

A timid knock rapped against the door to the small room Lance was hidden away in. He turned three quarters of the way, looking cautiously to it. If it was Hunk, he would have entered. His thoughts drifted for a moment to Hunk's words of Shiro wanting to see him. Blushing, Lance shook the thoughts away. It was probably Coran coming to fetch him. Was it that time already?

“Come in.” Lance called as he turned back to the mirror to retie his bow tie again. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on the folds.

“Do you need help with that?”

The voice startled Lance. He jumped, knocking into the mirror for a moment before fully facing the all too familiar source of that baritone voice. He gaped as Takashi Shirogane, dressed in only the finest tailored suit, smiled shyly at him as he entered the room. Shiro closed the door softly behind him.

“Shiro!” Lance whispered the name in a half-shout. “What are you doing here?” He tried to gaze behind Shiro's large shoulders to see if anyone, namely Keith, had chased Shiro.

Shiro's cheeks painted with a bright red as he stepped closer. “I wanted to see you…?” He offered carefully and uncertain.

Lance's shocked features bursted with his bubbled laughter. He held his sides as he doubled over in laughter. Eyes watering, Lance wiped at his cheeks when he turned to face Shiro's wide eyed stare.

“Babe,” Lance started as he tried to fight his smile, “it's bad luck.”

Shiro gave a soft chuckle as he moved to stand in front of Lance. “I don't believe in luck.”

Lance smirked, placing a long digit in an accusatory point on Shiro's firm chest. “Well, this Sharpshooter does.” He waved with his hands in a gesture clearly meant to shoo Shiro away. “So, adios! See you then!”

Laughing, Shiro held firm hands to Lance's slender waist. “You don't need luck.” He said warmly as he nosed at Lance's check.

Guffawing, Lance held his hands on Shiro's shoulders. “But you're my lucky charm!” He leaned back just enough that he could see Shiro's eyes and lose himself for a moment stargazing.

“What happened to the 'I don't need luck when I have skill’ bravado?” Shiro smirked. He swayed gently with Lance for a moment as they stood in place.

Lance smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. “Well, maybe I need both.” He rose on the tips of his toes to nuzzle affectionately at Shiro's cheek.

Kissing softly at Lance's nose, Shiro's chest rumbled with concealed laughter. “Well, maybe there is such thing as luck.”

“And why's that?” Lance teased. He smirked as his fingers twirled against Shiro's scalp.

Shiro's smile turned shy once again as his cheeks turned with pinkish hues. “I'm lucky to have you.”

Lance's teasing smile melted along with his body as he fell into the curve of Shiro's body. “That was so corny.” His words teased despite his eyes brimming with joyed mirth.

Swaying in place, Shiro began a silent dance. “I'm allowed to be corny.” He kissed Lance gently. “I'm marrying the love of my life.”

A heavy beat began to imprint in Lance's chest as his heart raced. “Takashi Shirogane,” he whispered softly, “you make me the happiest man alive.”

Shiro grinned as he half-dipped Lance in their dance. “No, you.” He winked before circling back to a righted position. “I'd argue more, but it'll be my job as your husband to make you the happiest man alive. So it balances out.”

“Husband.” Lance echoed as his smile stretched against his features.

“Husband.” Shiro reaffirmed with a bright smile. He leaned his forehead gently against Lance's own.

Lance trailed his fingers across the distinct scar across the bridge of Shiro's nose. The contrasting skin always reminded Lance of Saturn's rings, or something as equally breathtaking. Shiro himself was more beautiful than all of the cosmos, and when he smiled at Lance it felt as if he had walked into the sun. Lance would walk into that sun for the rest of his life if he could. Blinking for a moment as Lance realized that was precisely what he was doing, he laughed gently. His breath tickling against Shiro's questioning face.

“What?” Shiro's eyes betrayed his own happiness as pure curiosity bled into his inquiry.

Beaming, Lance laughed. “I'm marrying you.”

Warm hands affectionately squeezed against Lance's sides. “Yeah.” Shiro whispered. “You're marrying me.” His reverence was borderline disbelief, and Lance would have reprimanded him if Shiro hadn't immediately kissed him.

Soft and consuming, Lance hummed as he leaned into the kiss and Shiro's embrace. Shiro's large hands circled his waist and found purchase in the small of Lance's back. Lance's own fingers massaged at Shiro's scalp as he stepped impossibly closer into his sun's space.

Idly, Lance pondered in the back of his mind how the guardian of the sky was the sun, and how this ocean worshipped him. Every wave and crash of it sang for him. As if he could deliver every ounce of what he was thinking, Lance deepened the kiss with a sigh that shook through his core. He could feel Shiro shiver beneath his touch.

Shiro pulled away gently as his eyes slowly blinked open. His lips stretched across his face as he buried his nose into Lance's cheek. “Thank you.”

Lance scoffed a breezy laugh. “For what?” His fingers traced idly along the arc of Shiro's neck as the taller man bent down to kiss along his face.

“For loving me.” Shiro's word etched into Lance's skin and burned there.

Tightening his fingers in Shiro's soft locks, Lance cradled him closer. “That's my pleasure.” He whispered sincerely. “You never have to thank me for loving you so selfishly.”

Shiro laughed, and this time Lance could hear the wetness in its force. He drew back just enough to look directly into Lance's eyes. Lance's vision swam with the burning affection that resided there. Shiro's eyes twinkled like starlight, and Lance was reminded of how Shiro was not just his sun but his whole sky.

“You're the most selfless person I know.” Shiro's adoring words came softly. “You've grown so much since I first met you.”

Lance's cheeks flushed anew. He ducked his shy smile away from Shiro's gaze. “Well, we all did a lot of growing.”

Shiro brushed one of Lance's wild strands behind his ear carefully. “Yeah, but you've always impressed me the most.”

“I hope so. I'm the one you're marrying.” Lance teased lightly as he pecked Shiro's lips with his own. “I like saying that.”

Playfully nipping at the lips that teased him, Shiro whispered against Lance's lips. “Not as much as I'll love saying Mr. and Mr. Shirogane.”

Lance smacked gently at Shiro's shoulder. “It's Mr. and Mr. Perez-Shirogane to you.” He smirked, the gesture splitting his face into a wicked playfulness.

“It won’t be if you don’t get out of here.” The rough voice that spoke from the doorway startled the couple apart. So absorbed into one another that they did not even hear the door open. Keith jutted his hip against the door frame as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ll make me look bad if they find out I couldn’t keep you away.” He smirked.

Shiro blushed prettily under Keith’s gaze. He released his grip on Lance as he took a few steps back. “I… I’ll see you at the altar?” He whispered. His voice was like a wistful wish in the space between them.

Nodding, Lance reached for his future husband’s hand and kissed the knuckles gently. “At the altar.” He promised gently against Shiro’s calloused hand. Shiro’s blush flushed to the tips of his fingers in Lance’s grasp, causing the younger of the two to giggle.

Gleeful grins matched one another as Keith rolled his eyes. “You two are impossible.” He muttered as he grasped Shiro’s shoulder. Slowly, he began to drag the larger man out of the room. “You’ll see him in like forty minutes.” Keith laughed breathlessly as he reassured his adoptive brother.

Lance gave a small wave of his hand as Shiro gave him one last grin before he disappeared from sight. Keith closed the door with a gentle click behind the both of them. He smiled to himself, and he was certain it looked corny. The tips of his ears heated to a pink shade as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes misted as he took in his full reflection. His bow tie was still rather askew. Lance gave a wet laugh as he made to straighten it.

Once again, the door opened gently to the small room that housed the husband-to-be. Lance looked at the figure that stood in the doorway in the reflection of the mirror. Bright, orange hair framed a warm smile.

“It looks perfectly fine, my boy.” The gently accented voice trickled another laugh out of Lance’s near trembling form. “Now, come on.”

Lance gave himself one last look, winking at his reflection as he knocked his bow tie slightly off kilter. It sat crooked on his neck. The sight caused him to grin as a warmth blossomed in his chest. Turning to face Coran fully, Lance beamed at him. “Let’s go! I’ve got the love of my life to marry.”


End file.
